clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Journey
Lane Merrifield, the co-founder of Club Penguin, recently announced in New Horizons that Club Penguin will take a step into "The Next Leg of the Journey." The video showed pictures that resembled rooms in the game, which people think is what Club Penguin will look like in the future. Generation Three of the game will begin here, ending Generation Two (2007-2012). Rooms Town Center It also has a sidewalk and now everything has either been re-named or exaggerated from an artist's stand-point. The Coffee Shop window is on the proper side, and the Gift Shop and Night Club are now the Clothes Shop and Dance Club, respectively. There are steps at the bottom of the screen that may lead to a new room. There is a bench added next to the Coffee Shop and the Chairs and Table have been changed too. Snow Forts They have obviously been given a completely new style. They no longer look like the old one's which had more of a "straight line" style to it. They now look like something out of a party. The forts are larger, and there is a Snow Puffle in the bottom right. Plaza It has finally been given its own sidewalk, everything has been completely redrawn and now signs have been given to each room. The Pizza Parlor now has an awning, with a giant slice of pizza on top. The Stage's main shape remains the same, but there are now dramatic puffles above the 'Now Showing' area. The Mask in the top left is gone. The Puffle Shop's exterior finally matches the interior after it's redesign. There is a window with a Puffle Launcher sticking out. The top floor is a different color and shape, and has it's own windows and tubes, so there may possibly be a new room. Gift Shop It has a new and modern feel to it, now if you notice on the right wall you will see a bunch of rare items. This definitely means that none of these items will be returning at all. There is now a raised section similar to the Coffee Shop, but it wraps around the room. There are now only two dressing rooms, and there is a runway in the non-elevated area. There is a hair/make-up area in the bottom left. Dock Tables have been added, and it now resembles the Camp Penguin Dock from '07. If you also look very closely, you'll see that the box on the dock itself has been removed. If you look closely, again, you will see a frozen water fountain. The dock has sort of a 'nature park' feel to it. Beach A dock has been added at the top left as well as the fact that it no longer resembles a beach as much as it used to. A bridge to the Dock has also been added. The dock in the Beach is probably for the Migrator, Rockhopper's ship. There are now rocks on the lighthouse side. Pizza Parlor Now it resembles a diner with a stage, kitchen, and more tables. The theme will also most likely be replaced. It appears to also sell drinks after the update. The stage is much smaller, and the piano is no longer a grand piano. There are many more booths, and the Pizzatron can now be seen near the oven. Trivia *Penguins think the News Room may be added during this time. Penguins also think that Herbert will destroy the current rooms during Operation: Blackout, forcing penguins to rebuild them into the new rooms. Penguins also think that a new room, the News Room, will be used as a secret entrance for the new EPF Recon Team. *It may be possible that every room on Club Penguin may get better graphics this time. *Polo Field has confirmed some of the rooms will be changed next week and some will be in December. Gallery Rooms New town.png|Future Town. New snow forts.png|Future Snow Forts. New plaza.png|Future Plaza. Shop.jpg|Future Gift Shop. New doc.png|Future Dock. New beach.png|Future Beach. Pizza_0.jpg|Future Pizza Parlor. Videos Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2012 Category:Rooms